Spiked Walls
by HugeStoryLover
Summary: Severus Snape found out long ago he was a father, but had believed that the child's aunt and uncle was better for him. But when a neighbor contacts the order about a problem and it gets ignored Snape decides that it is time to step up and check on his three year old son and be the father he never got to be.. Beta credit goes to Vortex-With-An-End!
1. Severus Snape

Severus Snape was a much-hated man among children. Even with most adults, he was gruff. He was mean but deep down inside, there was a part of him he never showed. A part he was afraid to show.

If they knew, they would take advantage. He would cease to be seen as the strong man he had wanted them to believe he was.

But today, he was here on the streets of Privet Drive walking towards a nice charming home. He had been sent here when an old woman, a squib, had contacted the order about the possibility that Harry was being mistreated by his family.

Dumbledore and the Ministry had ignored this, insisting that Harry was perfectly fine where he was, that this was necessary in order for him to become the perfect chosen one.

In a fit of well-hidden anger, he had decided to pay a visit to Privet Drive on his own.

He had to check on Lily's child.

His child.

He still couldn't quite wrap his mind around the idea that the young baby of Lily had survived, and was his.

He had received the letter from Lily only three weeks after her death. Apparently, the owl that carried it had been delayed.

Severus,

I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you for so long. I wanted to marry you instead of James long ago, but I knew as long as Voldemort was around, you would never be free of him and my son would never be safe, but I was wrong. Hiding Harry's parentage was wrong as well, but Voldemort has come for me. I only had just enough time to send this out. By the time you receive this letter, I will be gone and possibly Harry too. Harry Potter is your son, our son from the one night we spent in that beautiful room when you came in drunk from Hogsmeade. I'm sorry Severus but know this. I've always loved you and if he survives, please look after our son.

Lily

Severus had fallen to his knees, in his lonely dark house and for the first time in years, wept the tears of a broken hearted man and for all that he had lost.

Later, when he found out Harry was alive, he had convinced himself that by now, Harry had gotten attached to his Aunt and Uncle and that he was better off where he was.

And now, he was here on Privet Drive to check on his son.

Knocking on the door, he waited and heard nothing.

But inside, he could hear the desperate sound of a child crying in pain and fear, with what sounded like a man yelling, the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Rage moved Snape forward, love for the woman that should have been his put strength into his body, as he kicked down the door.

And he looked on angrily as a man stood, fist mid swing, staring at him in horror and shock at the disruption.

Severus Snape stepped forward, swinging his fist and hitting this beefy assed man square in the face, sending him toppling to the ground.

"Get your filthy hands off my son." Severus Snape sneered.

Turning, he looked at the child on the floor and wanted to cry desperately.

But not wasting time, he gathered the three-year-old boy in his arms gently, so as not to hurt him. He walked away from Privet Drive with his son held close, determined that he would be hurt no more.

Severus decided to take the Knight Bus since he now had the child with him. But it was difficult sitting on the bus with him, as he was drawing a lot of attention from the other passengers.

The problem lay in the fact that the child was covered in bruises and was in bad shape, screaming and squirming, trying to get away from him, clearly not knowing who he was.

Snape cuddled him closer as the tiny hands punched him in the chest, biting him repeatedly. Snape tried comforting him but to no avail. The child clearly believed that he was the enemy.

Snape had to endure the horrible loathing looks that he was given by complete strangers who, not knowing circumstances, probably thought he was the one who hurt the boy and was fantasising about kicking his ass.

He wanted to tell them he didn't do it, but he was too preoccupied with trying to calm Harry. He was sure they'd never believe him anyway.

It wasn't long before The Knight Bus finally let him off at Spinner's end. Snape continued carrying the small boy until he got him inside, placing him gently on the only bed he had in the house, his own.

The child looked up at Snape with wary eyes, as he removed the boy's clothes to inspect the injuries so that a potion could be brewed for him.

The child whimpered each time his injuries were touched. Seeing this, he walked away to work on the potion.


	2. Wide Open Fear

Somewhere downstairs, three-year-old Harry flinched.

He knew what was coming next.

Uncle was angry. But then again, he always was.

Harry knew he was a very bad little boy, that his Uncle punished him for a reason, but just wished his Uncle would tell him what he had done wrong. then, he wouldn't make the same mistakes. But that never happened.

He curled up on his tiny blanket in a tight ball, knowing he wouldn't find any comfort in it.

"BOY, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Harry nearly whimpered, before he stood shakily to his feet and started to slowly walk downstairs. It hurt to walk due to the painful bruising on his legs and part of his naughty mind wanted to hide somewhere and never come out, but he had tried that once and it hadn't worked. Instead, his Uncle had come upstairs looking for him, dragging him out of his hiding place. The punishment had been much more severe for trying to avoid it. He'd never again tried to hide.

He approached his uncle, standing still, head bowed, never meeting his gaze. It was a huge rule in the house. 'You are not allowed to look us in the eyes because you are inferior to us. If you ever make eye contact, you will wish you'd never been born.'

Harry closed his eyes, waiting. He was not disappointed when hands, fists and whatever was nearby made contact with his tiny body.

Down he went, till he was laying on the floor, trying his hardest not to make a sound, cause making a sound would hurt him and Harry didn't want to hurt no more. He knew when it was over, that his Uncle would give him a rag to clean, go upstairs and would not reappear again until early the next morning.

Sometimes, Duddy would come into the kitchen and help him clean. Aunt Tunia would sneak a bottle of Proxy and band aids downstairs to him from the medicine cabinet, along with a bottle of bleach. Sometimes, she would clean and bandage the cuts for him which made her sad. He didn't want Aunt Tunia to be sad and cry.

Then, Vernon would forbid Harry from having anything that week and that was always the worst. But when he wasn't around, Aunt Tunia would give him a small plate of eggs, or some bread and butter with water and Duddy would sneak Harry his cup of milk or cereal when his Daddy wasn't looking. Then, Harry's tummy could be full and he wasn't feeling hungry no more.

These things Harry never understood but was grateful for.

But today, something different happened.

Harry had curled into a ball and as usual, failed to remain silent and sobbed horribly with each blow as tear tracks stained his face. Then suddenly, he heard the front door fly open and something heavy fell to the floor with a deafening thud.

With curious but wary eyes, he risked looking up and saw a man he had never seen before jumping forward, fast as lightning, a fist crashing into his Uncle's face.

He looked on in shock, as his punisher landed nearby on the floor.

But then, the scary dark haired man was kneeling before him, reaching out.

Harry tried to protect himself by curling back into a ball, to ward him off, but it didn't work. Just like any of his other attempts to avoid his Uncle had always failed before.

The man lifted his tiny frame into warm arms, without even giving him the chance to say another word to his aunt or his cousin whom he loved, as the black haired man had taken him, leaving.

Only an hour later, Harry found himself sitting in this strange man's lap inside a huge machine that moved and jostled him terribly, something Harry had never been on before and he was so scared.

He fought against the man, screaming at the top of his lungs to try and escape.

Harry knew he was being bad, that he was bound to be punished later for it, but he was so afraid of this new man who could punish even his Uncle, that he just couldn't help himself. Even when he heard the angry hisses and saw the harsh looks coming from others that sat nearby on the same moving machine.

Not once had his captor allowed him to escape. Not once had this stranger spoken harshly to him or gave him 'bad touch'. Instead, all Harry heard was a confusingly soft voice speaking to him, saying that things were going to be okay now, they were going to be different.

But Harry's brain was still in survival mode. He only knew that adults and people were not to be trusted and this strange man was no exception, no matter what this man was trying to tell him.

Then, Harry was being held in the man's arms again, carried into a huge dark house he had never seen before and placed on a fluffy thing that felt very strange, but also at the same time felt very nice. So nice, that Harry wanted badly to fall asleep on it.

But the man who had left his side for a short moment had then returned with the Proxy stuff that his Aunt always used on him, along with some kind of liquid in a cup.

Then, to his shock, the man was undressing him. No matter how often Harry hissed, whimpering when this man touched him with the Proxy and these white fluffy things, he still didn't speak harshly or punish him. He continued talking in that same soft toned manner that Aunt Tunia sometimes used when Uncle wasn't around.

But like always, the cuts and bruises the Proxy stuff touched stung with each contact.

When it was all over, the man looked down at the small boy with this angry look which he knew all too well, pointing to the bed.

"Sleep." he ordered. Muttering with anger, he left the room and closed the door, shutting him in the dark new room.

Harry climbed out of the bed, making a pallet on the floor. This was closer to what he was used to. At his Uncle's, he didn't have that giant fluffy thing and was sure that this strange man meant for him to sleep the same way he did at home. He curled in a foetal position on the blanket and the sheets he had spread out on the floor. He was so sleepy from the fight he had put up the whole night, that he fell asleep.


	3. Warm Soup and a potion

Severus was downstairs in his lab, brewing up a pain potion. But even as he was busy with this, Snape felt his anger grow at the family who hurt an innocent child.

He wanted to march over and murder the people who did this to Lily's son. He was angry at Lily too, for having kept such a secret to the grave. Deep inside, he felt as though the blame lied solely with him.

He blamed himself for listening to Lucius' honeyed words and joining the Dark Lord. He blamed himself for that one irresponsible moment that brought Harry to life and he blamed himself for not going to Privet Drive sooner. But more than anything, he hated that he wasn't there for his son, that his son didn't know who he was.

The baby was afraid. He was terrified of people, of him, what they were capable of and the vast world they occupied.

Having inspected the boy, he'd seen the scars etched into his back, of varying severity. His left wrist had been broken in the past, left without treatment and to heal that way. On top of this, The child was dangerously underweight. After the brew, he would have to find suitable food for a malnourished child.

A goblet filled with the pain potion and a small bowl of soup in hand, Severus cautiously reentered the bedroom and seeing the empty bed, he panicked for a split second before spotting him on the floor, wrapped up in a sheet.

'What the blazes is he doing down there?' He wondered, baffled and setting his burdens on the nearby table.

Hands now empty, he knelt down and scooped the child up, gently placing him on the bed, covering him up to the waist.

He crouched so he could look into the boy's eyes, using the tone of voice he usually reserved for his homesick first years.

"Harry." his voice was soft, but still loud enough to wake him.

The toddler started badly, panicking as there was no corner he could back into. He flinched reflexively, trying to shrink into the covers out of fear.

Severus' heart throbbed, silent pain casting a dark shadow over his eyes, as he watched his son cower in fear of him.

He wanted to drop the bowl in his hands and pull Harry into his arms to hold him tight. He wanted to take that fear from his heart and lock it away. He wanted him to believe he'd never hurt him, that he'd rather die than lift a hand to strike.

But Severus restrained himself, afraid of further damaging the boy, further scaring him.

The boy looked at the bowl he held but didn't immediately reach out for it. Severus nearly cursed as he tried to imagine all the things that Harry had had to endure through his short life, but failed miserably.

At least now, he'd be able to slowly work on gaining his trust. It would take time and he wasn't known as the most patient man, but for his son, he would try. He would prove to him that he was safe, loved and that Severus would never cause him pain.

The soup was warm, so if Harry had any spillage, it wouldn't burn him. Severus placed the bowl and goblet onto a tray, setting it on the bed within the child's reach. He caught Harry's eyes, which were still looking at him warily.

"Eat this. When you've finished as much as you can, drink that. It will help make the pain go away. Afterwards, I want you to rest." He kept his voice as even and calming as possible. He was so used to his usual 'Dunderheaded' tones that he found it slightly difficult.

As soon as he finished giving instructions, Severus left Harry to his own devices, retreating to his sofa in the living room. Harry had some privacy, but Severus could still hear him if something was wrong.


	4. Fearful Sleep

Harry was curled up on the Fluffy thing, terrified out of his wits that the strange man would return and grow angry with him. Harry was, of course, puzzled at how he ended up on this softness when he knew he'd fallen asleep on the blanketed floor earlier. And why was the blanket cocooning his legs? He had put that on the floor too.

His eyes looked hungrily, yet warily, to the bowl of soup with the cup and at first, he was frightened of taking it. Uncle Vernon would often offer him food, only to withhold it at the last second. But then, he remembered that the man had ordered him to eat it. He reached for the bowl, taking a cautious sip. smiling a little at the taste. Once he'd had the first sip, he became instantly ravenous. Before he could think, he'd drank it down and sighed happily as the warm delicious food filled his tiny tummy.

He picked up the cup beside it, taking a drink and wondering if it would taste as yummy as the food. He screwed his face up immediately, gagging. The stuff in the cup tasted bad, but the dark man had told him to drink it. Harry looked at the cup with a sinking feeling in his recently filled stomach, knowing that he dare not risk angering the man. As bad as it tasted, he'd have to drink it.

Taking a deep breath in preparation, he swallowed the unknown liquid in one gulp, trying not to taste it. Tears stung his eyes at the strong aftertaste. But then, he became really sleepy, so he hopped off of the fluffy thing, laying back down and snuggled into his blankets on the floor.

He barely lay his head down before he was out like a light.

He whimpered softly in his sleep, whimpers soon becoming agonised moans as the dream images grew unbearable. Monsters glaring at him, spittle flying from lips. "Boy, Freak!" They sneered in his Uncle's voice, calling him names, punishing him. It was the feeling of physical pain he remembered keenly that caused him to scream so loudly.

And then, the Monsters sprayed him with hoses, trying to drown him in the tub. So cold... The water soaked through his shorts and shirt, drenching him. Then, he jerked awake.

He looked down at himself, already knowing what he would find. This had happened many times before, the cause of most of his punishments.

He checked his sheets and sure enough, they were wet. That and his shorts had a wet patch and were all icky.

Harry knew he'd been naughty, he had wet the bed in his sleep. Now he was in for it, the man would find out and beat him for sure.

He was so uncomfortable, shivering lightly. He had no clothes to change into, no clean sheets to hide his misdeed. There was no choice but to tell that strange man how bad he'd been.

But instead of finding him, fear took over and the three-year-old just sat there in his damp clothes, on damp sheets and started to cry uncontrollably, hot tears soaking his cheeks. He didn't know what to do.

He gasped, choking on his sobs as he saw the man suddenly appear at his door with an unreadable expression on his face, one he'd never seen on his Uncle before. Well, except that one time when Duddy had fallen down the stairs and had to be taken to the Medi what ever that was. But no one had ever directed that look towards him.


	5. Comforting Hold

Severus Snape sat in his easy chair, a desk in front of him, scribbling on some parchment while his copy of 'Magical Drafts and Potions' lay open beside it. He was currently writing a schedule for what he planned to teach his students. Severus did this every year at this time of year, as was routine, but this time, worry clouded his mind.

What was he going to do with Harry when it was required he return to Hogwarts? A nanny was a viable option but he wasn't sure he was willing to leave his son with a stranger. It would need someone with a strong bond of trust between them and Harry.

He momentarily played with the idea of hiring a house elf to watch him, but uneasiness lurked in his gut. Harry wasn't actively aware of the magical world, as far as he knew and certainly not what house elves were. As nice as they could be, their appearance might scare him. So many things could go wrong, small children often found trouble. How could he ever leave his son with a house elf for the entire school year?

He sighed. There was no other way around it. he had no idea who he could trust to watch the boy, but as he was going over possibilities in his mind, he stopped and listened. He thought he'd heard a sound coming from Harry's room. 'There it is again.' he thought, a different sort of worry overtaking him. Something was wrong.

Severus Snape strode to Harry's room as fast as the students claimed him to be when catching them outside after curfew. Without a second thought, he was inside, fearful that something bad had happened to his son, but was perplexed to find the tiny three-year-old on the floor, sobbing his heart out.

Kneeling to his level, he whispered gently to him, making sure his hands were visible.

"What's the matter Harry, what is it?"

He watched, pain stabbing into his heart as the boy flinched, looking at him with eyes so full of hurt, afraid of what would happen next.

He asked again, keeping his slight distance. "What is it, Harry? It's alright son, you can tell me."

Harry finally started stammering in his little boy way, struggling to convey what was wrong. "M-me, all W-wets."

Severus finally spotted the wet patch covering the boy's clothes, realising rather quickly what he meant. He smiled, relieved that it wasn't anything serious.

"Come, Harry, We can fix that easily," Severus told him gently, slowly raising his wand and trying not to make any sudden movements.

With a flick of his wand and a muttered "Scourgify", both Harry and the sheets were clean and dry.

Severus lifted him into strong arms, settling him back into the bed and started to tuck him in, but the boy resisted, looking up at him in fear.

At that moment, Severus finally couldn't take it any longer. Sitting down on the bed, he pulled the boy from under the covers back into his arms, embracing him and carefully carding a hand through unruly locks. It took every inch of his willpower to not cry himself. As it was, his voice was shaky and not as assured as it usually was.

"Harry, please don't be afraid, listen to me. I will never ever treat you the way your Uncle did. You will not know pain from me, not ever. Harry, you did nothing wrong. What happened was perfectly normal for a boy your age. Just please, try to believe that I would never intentionally hurt you. I would sooner die that cause you such pain." Severus' voice had gone soft. He was rocking the child, chin resting atop his head. Tucking him back into bed, he whispered soothingly.

"I want you to stay in this bed and rest, Harry. I don't want you sleeping on the floor, it's filthy and can't be very comfortable. You'll catch a chill if you're not careful. This is your bed, I will check in on you every few hours, alright? Then, I'll bring you a bowl of soup and another potion for the bruises you have."

He stood up to leave, gazing at the boy. His eyes fell sadly again onto the wrist that had once been broken. Leaning over and kissing the young toddler lightly on the forehead, he left him to sleep. He had an owl to send.


	6. Winds of confusion

Harry had been terrified when the man had seen what he'd done, but he'd been left completely confused afterwards. Rather than the beatings which hurt so much, the man had taken out some kind of light up stick. At first, he thought he was going to be hit with it, but something else happened. Harry had no idea how, but he and the sheets were all dry again.

That wasn't what confused him most. Instead of being angry, the dark haired man had picked him up, placing him back into the fluffy thing where he was before, tucking him in. To his surprise, he was pulled into the man's arms and held in a way where he felt kind of safe. It didn't hurt him.

To further complicate things, this man had spoken such soft words, saying that no matter what, he'd never intentionally hurt him, cause him pain. He'd wrapped him snugly in the blanket, even going so far as to kiss him before he left.

This time when he was left alone, he didn't disobey him, choosing to stay in the fluffy thing, snuggling into it. He had no idea what was happening or why this man had taken him away from the only family he'd ever known. He decided at that moment, he'd do what he'd never dared with his family. He would go to him and ask why. Uncle had always beaten him for that or indeed any questions, so if this man was going to punish him, it would be for that.

Harry was exhausted from his earlier crying, so he stayed, buried into the softness. 'What was an owl?' was the last question on Harry's mind before he drifted off to sleep.

A woman's voice reminding him of long summers, pleading desperately with a man that he felt he should be afraid of. Both sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place them. The lady kept saying, "Not Harry, Please not Harry!" But the male voice spoke in chilling tones. "Stand aside, you fool." He saw a bright green light, the lady was screaming and then, he couldn't see anything for a while.

A huge man came into his view, accompanied by a loud roar which hurt his ears. It sounded like a lion, but people didn't ride lions did they?

The dream changed and once again, Uncle Vernon rained blows down upon him and as before, couldn't help but cry out. Hot tears trickled down the face of the sleeping toddler, as the dreams continued to feel as real as the moment they'd happened in reality.

He started thrashing, screaming in his sleep and wishing the pain would end, that Tunia or Duddy would come and talk to him for a bit. He ached for Tunia's arms that would hold him late at night when Uncle was out. Sometimes, Duddy would sneak in and wake him, then play a silent game of shadow puppets on the wall until the sound of Uncle's car would chase him from the room.

He hungered for the safety of the neighbor's house, the smelly old babysitter that would hold him close to her breast, singing softly and telling him stories about her cats. But at least when he was with her, he could escape Uncle's punishments for a while with something to distract him from the pain.

But the last time he'd been with her, she'd spotted the black and blue splotches on his back after he'd gotten dirty from playing in the sandbox she kept under the table, with rocks. She'd come out of nowhere, pulling him away from it, scolding him that playing in the sandbox was a no-no. She'd then removed his clothes, her face going an odd colour.

It was so white, then it went red. She'd sent him to play in the living room, with a warning not to get back into the sand box, going into her room and staying there for quite a long time. When she'd returned, there were these blue splotches on her fingers.

But then, she'd hugged him tight, feeding him a yummy dinner of chicken and some sweets for dessert, a rarity for him.

When his Uncle had come to collect him, Harry had seen a curious look on her face, as if she wanted to say she was sorry, which he hadn't understood because she'd done nothing wrong. The next afternoon, however, the strange man had entered his life, removing him from all he knew, after punishing his Uncle.


	7. Gilda

Severus slowly walked to his desk and pulled a quill from it's depths and a parchment from a box on the desk and quickly scribbled down his letter.

"Dearest Gilda,

I find that for once I must ask you for a bit of help and advice, you're the only one I trust enough to talk too, can I ask you to please pay a visit I can't risk my letter getting in the wrong hands it's a delicate matter."

Thanks Severus.

Severus sighed feeling as if a knife had just torn apart his pride but when it came to Harry he knew pride could have no place in his life.

Tossing the owl through the window he settled into his armchair by the fire and tried to return his mind to preparing his lesson plan for the coming year.

But his mind kept wandering back to what he was going to do with Harry when term started, for term was only about eight weeks away.

He was just dozing off when a loud crash woke him up.

Starting awake he fund himself looking at a woman he was very loath to entertain and would have called off the whole thing if it wasn't for his son.

"Well Sevy, you owled? What could possibly be so very important that out would forget your pride and ask your dear old sister for help hmm this is just rich." She sneered gloating the way she always did when when help was asked for.

He stood and ignored the way she spoke to him.

"Trust me if it wasn't important I wouldn't bother, but I need a mediwitch that's not practically fawning over Albus." He explained.

"Ooh if your keeping something from Albus this must really be good!" She agreed.

She sank into a deep arm chair ready to hear what ever Severus had to say on the matter and pulled out a cigarette and was fixing to light it but Severus held up his hands .

"Sorry sis, I must ask that you don't spoke here." He told her firmly.

"And why should I not be allowed to smoke? You've never minded before?" She asked eyes glittering with annoyance fixing to light up anyway.

"Gilda, please this time it's different, I promise I will explain everything just please no smoking." He told her putting a foot down.

Gilda shoved the cigarette back into her bag and crossed her arms over her chest.

Severus after pouring her some tea and serving Scones got comfortable and finally started telling Gilda his story.

"Many years ago I had a little moment with a girl during my final year at school, well for reasons I'm unsure of she left me and married another man. Sometime during that year she had a baby with at the time I believed belonged to her husband. But then after she died Albus sent the young baby to live with the woman's sister. It was a few months after this that I received a letter telling me the truth. That the boy was mine. I told myself at this point the boy had grown attached to his family that he was probably being spoiled by his family so I never took him for my own. Two years passed in this fashion and an owl came to Albus while I was in the office with him discussing my job, the letter told us that the neighbor that baby sat Harry believed that the child was being abused. Albus brushed it off and just said that it wasn't possible that the boy was in good hands. I admit I grew pissed at how careless my son was dismissed so I ignored Albus and I went and took matters into my own hands." Snape paused a moment then pointed to his room.

"My son Harry is in there, I brought my son home, the report had been true he had been abused,he doesn't know how to trust yet but physically he seems to be healing. What troubles me is my son's wrist. It seems it had once been broken and had been allowed to heal without proper medical care and it had healed all wrong. I need advice on how to fix his wrist without hurting him or scaring him."Snape explained.

Gilda drank in every word before leaning back."well I'll be..I never would have pegged you as a father." She admitted.

"Gilda please, my son?" He prodded.

"It's simple really, you have to re-break the wrist and then feed him skeletal grow. There's no way around it." She told him softly.

"But how do I do it without causing him physical trauma?" Snape pressed.

"Easy, you put him to sleep first, when he wakes up the skeletal grow would already be healing the bones back." She told him simply.

Snape sighed "you're the mediwitch, do you think you can do it for him? His poor hand is so tiny I'm afraid I will hurt him needlessly." He begged.

She nodded "yes, lead the way to his room."


	8. Breaking Bones

Severus lead his sister to his son's room, face twisted as though he'd tasted bitter medicine. He loathed asking his sister for help, as she never failed to rub it in. Despite her mannerisms, however, she knew the best way to deal with children.

He stood outside the bedroom door, watching Gilda work with the child, and took note of his sister's face changing drastically. Her eyes were narrowed in a softness that was unmistakable, her smile soothing as she woke the child gently.

Tiny eyes opened to look at the woman blearily, and all hell broke loose.

Those tiny eyes widened, as a harsh cry left his mouth. He moved away from this unknown person, fearing this woman he'd never seen before.

Arms flailing, the child managed to roll off the bed and hide underneath completely, not understanding why she was there.

Severus was about to step in and comfort his son when he saw his sister sit down on the floor cross-legged, patiently smiling

"Come now child, you've been through quite a lot, haven't you? Your family has punished you so often you don't know what it means for someone to be kind." She spoke softly, almost knowingly.

The child just lay under the bed watching her wearily through tear filled eyes.

"Why don't you come out from under there?

Your Auntie Gilda's not going to hurt you. You're not in trouble, you're not being punished, sweetheart. All I want is to see that wrist of yours." Her voice was soothing, motherly, a tone Severus had never heard his sister use before.

But the child was now surveying the woman curiously, but wary. He'd stopped crying after the reassurance that he wasn't being punished.

Gilda continued talking, hoping to draw the child out.

At last, Harry felt safe enough to come out from his hiding place, hesitantly climbing onto the lady's lap.

'Progress!' Severus thought happily but stayed where he was, even though he wanted to embrace his son but was concerned he'd scare him.

Gilda held Harry, continuing her flow of speech. "You know young man, I'm your Auntie, you see that man by the door? That's your daddy, and you need to understand that the kind of punishments that your family gave you will never happen in this house, you will never feel our hands harm you, maybe one day you'll come to learn that not all people will hurt you."

As she spoke she had given Harry some cookies and a glass of milk. After that, it wasn't long before Harry was slumped in Gilda's lap asleep. The milk had been laced with a sleeping potion to safely knock Harry out with him none the wiser.

Laying his limp form back on the bed, she checked to make sure he was unconscious and while Snape watched, she took his deformed wrist in her hand.

She promptly felt the bones, finding the places where they'd healed improperly and with a twist of her hand she re-broke the bones at the exact right places.

Severus stayed the whole time, a nervous wreck as he cringed each time he heard the snap of breaking bone.

Even though Harry was knocked out, Snape felt the lingering worry that he may still feel pain, but his sister was quick and efficient.

Gilda took the bottle Severus had been holding for her, pouring it down Harry's throat. Standing she peered at Snape,

"When he wakes, he may be in slight pain and groggy, but give him something for That. By the time he wakes after that, it should be healed."

Severus nodded, impressed with her approach to Harry.

"Thank you, Gilda, you are as you say his aunt and are free to see him whenever you like, just no smoking or drinking when you come here," Severus informed her, the decision having been made the moment he had seen her in action.

"Thanks, Sevvy, the boy is a delight and will be rather charming when he finally comes to understand that he doesn't have to be afraid anymore. Remember, you need to keep enforcing that you won't hurt him, one day he will believe you." Gilda smiled kindly.

With a hug, Gilda disappeared into the fireplace.

Tired and a bit frazzled, Severus settled to sleep on the couch.


	9. A New Friend For Harry

Severus Snape barely slept a wink before a sharp knock resounded on his front door.

Reluctantly, he removed himself from the warm chair, cracking his back. going to the door, he opened it to discover a tiny white-haired boy on his doorstep with a small bag on his shoulders, and couldn't help but smile as he scooped him up into his arms.

"Well if it isn't my Dray Dray, what are you doing here? And where is that mother of yours?" Severus asked pleased but concerned as Narcissa was usually very overprotective of the small boy, normally he wasn't allowed out of her sight.

"Momma said she has to go to town with Daddy and she brought me here and said you wouldn't mind watching me for a few hours today," Draco responded, eloquent for his age.

"She has that right, I'd never miss a visit from my Godson," Severus responded.

"Who's that boy?" Draco asked, pointing behind him.

Standing in the hallway with a thumb in his mouth, Harry stood with a cup in hand, watching Draco with curiosity.

Severus nodded. "Draco, that is my own little boy."

Draco seemed to be thinking this over, then looked hopefully at Severus. " Can I play with him?"

Severus thought carefully, not sure if Harry was ready. But the opportunity for Harry to make a friend his own age was too good to pass up, it may help boost his confidence.

"Well, why don't you go ask him yourself?" He encouraged, watching the pair.

The white haired toddler walked determinedly over to the very shy Harry.

Extending his hand out he says, "Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy, do you wanna play with me?"

Harry blushed but took the boy's hand, thinking of Dudley and how nice he was.

"I'm Harry."

The boys went over to a spot on the floor and Draco pulled some dinosaurs from his bag.

"Here, you take this one and I will take this one," Draco said bossily.

Harry just looked at the plastic dinosaur in his hand apparently at a loss about what to do.

Seeing the curious look on Harry's face, Draco seemed to understand quickly.

Taking his green dinosaur, he made it walk and talk to the one Harry had, trying to show him what to do.

It didn't take long for the boys to abandon the dinosaurs on the floor and engage in a new game with some toy guns that Draco had also brought. Together, they chased and in turn ran away from invisible aliens, yelling and shouting with excitement as they really got into their game.

Severus stood up from the armchair he'd taken a seat in, nimbly avoiding the running toddlers to go make Draco's favourite for lunch.

Setting the food on the table, he turned back to the living room where the boys were still running around the house, eyes glinting in amusement. "Can the little soldiers take a break from alien hunting to enjoy a bit of lunch? You can continue your game after you eat."

Draco turned toward the kitchen and spotting the food on the table his eyes lit up.

Hot Dogs and cheese! You're the best Uncle Sevvy!" He cried.

Severus was Draco's Godfather, but Draco referred to him as his uncle and honestly, Snape loved it.

He would never admit it at Hogwarts, but he truly did love children. Especially babies, but his Godson and of course his Son were his favourite.

Draco had seated himself at the table, but Harry was still eyeing Severus with distrust.

Severus didn't know exactly how to approach this for Harry to eat, he was afraid anything he might do would cause him to bolt.

Draco though had set aside his hot dog, obviously noticing his new friend was having a problem.

"Hey Harry, what's wrong, aren't you hungry?" Draco asked.

Harry slunk out of the room, still deathly afraid of Severus, but Draco had followed.

"What's wrong Harry?" The boy asked again.

Harry was out of sight of Severus but he was still close enough for Severus to hear their conversation.

"I'm scared." He mumbled sounding close to tears.

"What are you afraid of?" Draco asked.

"That man in there." He admitted.

"You mean you're afraid of your daddy? But why would you be afraid of uncle Sevvy, he's the best?" Draco asked, confused.

And then Harry spilt to Draco the story of his life with his Aunt and Uncle.

"Before he brought me here, I lived with my Aunt Tunia, Uncle Verny, and my cousin Duddy, Duddy and Tunia were fine but Uncle Verny always came home smelling funny and he always punished me using his hands, and sometimes the wooden thing he used to cook meats with, he would hit me all the time, I would feel such pain, I used to wish someone would take me away and then one day that man in there came and broke down our door, he looked scary and was super angry, I was terrified of him, he hit my uncle Verny and made him fall. But then he took me away from my family and brought me here." He stopped to take a breath and continued in a rush. "I'm so afraid I'll make him mad and he'll punish me like he did my Uncle."

Listening from the other room, Severus felt guilt and hurt enter his heart. He had unknowingly put that fear into his son, he shouldn't have lost his temper, he should have realised anger would scare the boy.

How could he fix the boy's fear? But then, further conversation pulled his attention back to them.

"But Harry, your Daddy's not like those people, my Uncle Sevvy is the nicest man I ever met, he has never hurt me and won't harm you at all, he's the bestest man ever. Come on Harry just give him a chance, I promise you'll learn to like Uncle Sevvy." Draco put in.

Harry went quiet for several minutes, then nodded. "I guess he hasn't punished me like that yet, and I should give him a chance. Okay, I'll come eat lunch with you."

Miraculously, Harry and Draco came back to the table and he actually climbed up and started to eat too. They continued their conversation about the aliens they were shooting at earlier.

As soon as Harry and Draco were finished, they were back racing across the room, chasing more aliens and yelling at the top of their lungs. Severus watched in silence, taking rare delight in seeing Harry having so much fun.

Scratching his chin, he was trying to rack his brain, figuring out how to talk Narcissa into letting Draco come over more often to play. He liked the effect he had on Harry.


	10. Collecting Draco

Both boys had collapsed and fallen asleep on the floor. In the meantime, there was a knock on the door.

Upon answering, it a well dressed Narcissa Malfoy entered his home, sporting what clearly looked like a bump.

He wanted badly to ask, but really didn't want her to think he was insinuating that she was fat, as she was far from it.

She looked pressed for time, as she kept checking her watch, "Draco dear, it's time to go home."

Lifting her sleeping son, she spotted young Harry. "Severus, who is that child?" Narcissa asked.

Severus sighed. "That Narcissa is my son Harry, he's roughly the same age as Draco. When his mother died, he had originally gone to live with her relatives, as she had not informed me he was mine. Instead, I got a letter from her after her death telling me this. I thought he was better there, as I believed he had gotten attached to them. By the time I found out, his neighbour sent word that his family had been hurting him, so I retrieved him and brought him home." He paused for breath as tears welled up in his eyes, unbidden.

"Narcissa, I don't know what to do, my son is afraid of me due to being mistreated. Also, I lost my temper and near about beat the Dragon Piss out of his Uncle after catching him hurting my son. I love him more than life, I'd never hurt or mistreat him, I want him to feel comfortable with me." Severus broke, at last, crying into his hands in front of his friend. Narcissa and Lucius were Snape's only two friends and to this day, he'd never shed a tear before them.

"Severus, it's going to be okay, just keep being there for him, he'll warm up to you. I've seen the way you interact with Draco, you're a natural. One day, when you least expect it, he'll be ready to love you with all his heart." Narcissa was a bit disturbed to see such a usually quiet and reserved man cry, but tried her best to comfort him.

"I will talk with Lucius, as I think I may have a small solution to your problem. If he allows it, how about a sleepover? I'll let Draco spend a week here until he grows comfortable. You see, Draco loves you. If Harry sees how comfortable he is with you, perhaps one day, Harry will follow suit." She suggested carefully.

Severus thought about it and nodded. "That just might work. Do you think Lucius will agree?" Severus asked.

"Of course, Lucius would trust you with our lives. We could use the break for a few days, as I'm sure you've noticed. We are expecting a new addition to the family soon." She gazed at her stomach, rubbing it tenderly.

"That's wonderful news, Cissy, send Lucius my congratulations." He insisted.

"Thanks, Sev." Checking her watch once more, she apparated home.

Severus turned, gently lifting his son into his arms. He carried him to bed, smiling, as he was still clutching Draco's little toy gun, as though ready to fend off the aliens in his dreams.


	11. Dumbledore

Harry was exhausted and dearly wanted to sleep, however, his mind was too busy processing what he'd just heard.

That tall man was his Daddy like Uncle Verny was Duddy's Daddy.

But what kept his mind working, was the guilt of making his Daddy cry, despite him showing nothing but kindness since he first came to live here.

He thought back over the things his Daddy had done for him since he arrived. When he was at Uncle's, Harry had felt pain and sadness all the time, but here he was shown gentleness and kindness instead.

This man had been taking care of him the way Auntie Tunia tried to do sometimes.

Harry finally came to the conclusion that his Daddy may not be as scary as he thought he was.

He had hurt his Uncle but more and more, he was beginning to believe it would never be directed toward himself.

In his mind, he told himself he would no longer be afraid of his Daddy. He would do exactly what he'd promised his new friend, he would give his Daddy a chance.

He sat up in alarm when he heard a door in the other room open and footsteps enter the house. They were loud and unconcerned, not the soft and careful ones he had come to associate with his Daddy.

Curiosity pulled him from his bed and he crept into the other room, hiding behind the couch where he could hear and see everything.

Standing in front of his Daddy, was a tall, thin man wearing a purple coloured robe. He had a white full grown beard and wore spectacles.

"Severus, I believe you know why I am here. Three-year-old Harry Potter has been taken from his family and nobody seems to know where he is. But I know full well that you know where he is, I have come to take this boy home to his aunt and uncle who are all too happy to take him back."

The voice was calm as he stirred a cup of tea as if merely discussing the weather. Fear sliced into Harry's heart.

Even his three-year-old brain knew what his Uncle would do if he went home.

He closed his eyes tight, not wanting to accept the situation. He didn't want to leave.

In his haste to try and leave, he tripped and fell, drawing the attention of both men.

"Ah Harry, there you are. I'm sure you'll be happy to know you are going home, I am Albus Dumbledore." His eyes twinkled as he looked down upon him.

The bearded man reached for Harry, who in fright, sank his teeth deep into the outstretched hand.

A sharp cry left his lips as the man's hand angled as if to backhand him, causing Harry to flinch and curl up on himself.

But no blow occurred and after a few minutes, Harry looked up, spotting his Daddy standing between them, the elder man's hand caught in his fierce grip.

"Do not dare lay a hand on him," Severus spoke coldly, eyes like chips of ice.


	12. With Dying Breath

"I see that despite your strict teachings in school, an exception is made for this boy. He must be punished for this behaviour, you have no right to stand in my way." Albus spoke firmly, hand raised to strike once more.

Faster than the blink of an eye, the tip of Severus' wand levelled itself between the man's eyes. "I have every right."

"You do not. Only his guardians are able to make that choice, you have no legal right to him." Albus reminded Snape reproachfully.

"I do have that right, he is MY son." Snape snapped forcefully, ready to fight for what was his.

"Harry is James and Lily's son, not yours." Albus insisted.

Severus smirked, "Lily lied, he's mine. I can get a DNA test to prove it."

"Regardless, you're not competent as a parent. You don't know how to be a father." Albus' eyes lost their usual twinkle, turning cold.

"I've been doing it all this time, I've done nothing but care for him! He's healing with me, his other family abused him, they beat him whenever they felt like it. I've never hurt him myself, I refuse to allow someone to take MY son from me." He snarled, taking a protective stance.

Meanwhile, Harry was staring at Severus with a strange expression which went unnoticed by both men. His quiet voice rang out however, breaking the staring match between them.

"I wan Daddy, don't wanna go back."

"They're your family, why not?" Albus questioned.

"No, Daddy's my family, He don't hurt me I'm happier here," Harry responded stubbornly.

Albus wasn't listening. In response, he readied his wand.

"I'm afraid you leave me with no choice, I'll have to restrain you both," Albus spoke, a false apology lacing his tone. "Petrificus Totalus."

But Snape was ready, as he silently deflected the spell.

Severus was furious as they continued to trade spells. "Give up old man. I will protect my son with my last dying breath."

"Confringo!" Severus snapped, sending a blast at Dumbledore but Albus knocked it aside.

"Locomotor Mortis," Albus spoke calmly.

A wall of flames erupted, swallowing Albus's spell, continuing on its path and close to touching Albus, However a quick "Aguamenti" put it out.

The battle continued, each trying to outwit the other.

But then, it happened. Albus pointed his wand at Harry. "Crucio."

A flash of light leapt toward the small oblivious boy, but Severus sprang between Harry and the Spell, falling to the floor and writhing. Fully incapacitated, unable to fight back and yet gritting his teeth so the screams wouldn't escape him. He had to be strong for his son.

"Petrificus Totalus." Albus tried again, this time managing to subdue him.

Severus's eyes were glassy, grief clouding them.

He had failed.

He had failed to protect his son.

Just as Albus had lifted the boy into his arms, a fist connected with Albus's face, the crunch of wizened bone echoed loudly, as blood flowed freely from his nose.

When he staggered back, Severus felt hope surge in his heart, three people stood glaring at Albus, his sister leading the throng.

It had been Gilda that had hit him. Beside her stood both Lucius and Narcissa.

"Stand down! You are not taking this child!" Gilda locked eyes with Severus. "Lucius found paperwork at the Ministry about Harry. He's not taking him to his family, he's planning to sell him to Fenrir Greyback!" Gilda accused, producing the papers with proof.

Albus through his pain, was still not ready to give in "Avada Kedavra."

Gilda side stepped and the house suddenly went dark as she grew angry, her hair lifting in a breeze which suddenly picked up. Despite his frozen position, Severus could taste the sheer potency of her magic.

"Locals Vorcalis!"

The spell shot forward and hit Albus in the stomach, making him drop to his knees. Clutching his stomach, his bowels expelled, staining his robes and the floor. He blushed with embarrassment, humiliated.

"You are under arrest for selling a child." Gilda declared, wand still pointed at Albus.

Glaring at Gilda, he smirked, disappearing before their eyes.

Gilda cursed. Realising he was gone, she turned to check on Harry who lay on the floor staring, wide eyes, shaking in fear at what had just happened.

He moved slowly to where Lucius had just been removing the full body bind from him. Looking Severus in the face, he latched on and hugged him tight, tears streaming down his face.

Severus wasted no time, he hugged Harry, rubbing his back.

"It's alright, I will never allow anyone to take you from here," Severus promised him.

The three-year-old looked up at Severus and thinking carefully, he said only two words.

"I know."

Exhausted, Harry lay in his Daddy's arms.

Holding him close, if a bit shakily, he turned to his sister and friends.

"I appreciate your assistance, Albus turned to underhanded tactics and instead attacked Harry with the cruciatus curse. I couldn't allow him to be hurt."

"Nobody messes with my brother, or my nephew," Gilda responded.

"What was that spell you did?" Severus asked.

Gilda grinned evilly. "It causes explosive diarrhea and severe stomach pain for several hours."

Severus shook his head. "Useful, I might have to remember that one." He mumbled.

Harry yawned. "I better get him to bed." he looked at him fondly.

Everyone nodded, leaving the pair alone again.

Severus carried Harry back to the room and lay him on his bed. He turned off the light and was about to leave when a small voice called out hesitantly.

"Daddy? Will you stay here? I'm scared to sleep by myself." He pushed out, afraid he'd be ridiculed.

Instead of saying a word, Severus lay full length on the bed, holding Harry close. He watched as the boy now feeling safer, fell asleep in his arms. As he drifted off himself, he wondered what this new behaviour meant for his relationship with Harry.


	13. Shopping & Chance Encounter

After the visit from Albus, the toddler had finally started opening up to Severus.

He ventured out of his room more frequently to snuggle with him on the couch, or to play with the Dinosaur his new friend Draco had left.

Watching him play, he looked content. However it wasn't healthy for a child of his age to be indoors constantly, so perhaps it was time for an outing with him.

"Hey Harry let's get you all cleaned up, we're going out for a bit." He suggested gently.

Looking up Harry easily stood and followed Severus to the bathroom. Putting the stopper in the tub he let the water run, checking the temperature was right by dipping his elbow in. Once he was satisfied, he added special scented bubble bath, turning to undress him.

Once undressed, he plopped the boy into the soap filled tub grabbing the sponge and thoroughly scrubbing him clean, careful to not get soap in his eyes.

Draining the tub he wrapped a large white towel around the boy. There was nothing suitable to wear, so he had no idea what to dress him in.

With a sigh, he reluctantly put the old rags he had just removed from Harry back on him, a quick scourgify at least bringing a little colour back into the material.

He hated doing it but it was only temporary until he could purchase more clothing for him.

Kneeling down beside him he spoke very firmly but kindly.

"I want you to stay close to me, I don't want you lost or getting hurt."

Harry nodded. "Okay, Daddy."

Taking him into his arms he headed out, a stop at Diagon Alley would well be in order.

He once again took him on the Knight bus and this time nobody even glanced their way accept one curly, red headed woman holding a girl younger than Harry himself was.

"Hi dear, is this your son? How old is he?" she inquired interestedly.

Severus smiled politely recognising the woman after a few moments.

"He's three, his name is Harry." Severus offered easily.

"I'm Molly, Molly Weasley and this is my daughter Ginny."

"A pleasure." He inclined his head politely.

The woman's eyes discovered the nasty scar on the boy's forehead and gasped.

"Is that, Harry Potter?"

Severus held him close. "He is Harry Snape now, you see Potter was not his true father, I am his biological father, James was the boy's stepfather." was the quick explanation.

"Ah, I see. I ask about him because I have seven of my own. Perhaps you'd be interested in scheduling a play date?" she asks quickly, trying not to offend.

Severus, following her train of thought, was quick to agree. "I think that would be beneficial for Harry."

He shook hands with the woman just as the bus stopped.

Keeping Harry close, he entered a small pub called the Leaky Cauldron. It was busier than usual but Severus easily side stepped through the crowd and made it to the large brick wall.

Wand sliding out of its holster, he tapped it and stepped back as it folded and opened a passageway into Diagon Alley.

Still Holding Harry's hand, he led him to a large shop, a sign outside with curled font reading, "Magical Babies and Things."

Walking inside, he found rows and rows of clothes suitable for him.

Holding Harry's hand, he showed him many different outfits. only draping it over his arm if the boy liked it.

By the time Severus got to the counter to pay for the clothes, he had enough to fill a large garbage bag.

After buying these, he took Harry across the street to another store called "Tricks and Toys Galore." It was particularly eye catching, due to the animated waving teddy bear sitting on top of the sign.

Here, he allowed Harry to wander the store, "So long as you stay in sight." He had told Harry he could pick out five toys and that more would come at another time.

Harry picked out a pack of guns like the ones Draco had, a flying toy broomstick, a toy wand, a pack of two Dinosaurs, this one magically altered to move on its own at its owner's command, and a stuffed teddy bear.

When these were paid for, he took Harry's hand and was ready to take him home, until he noticed his gaze, following it to Magical Menagerie.

Looking inside, he smiled. What Harry was drawn to was, in fact, a group of kittens.

Taking the boy into the shop, he hovered him over the large glass container that held the kittens.

"Okay Harry, if you want a kitten I'll buy you one. Just pick one out."

Harry reached in right away, managing to pick up the two he'd seen in the window.

Setting Harry down, he took the kittens into his own hands and carried them to the counter without saying a word about the fact he had picked two instead of one.

The lady at the counter helped Severus find everything he would need to care for the kittens.

With all the shopping complete, he stopped at a restaurant and ordered burger and fries to go.


	14. unexpected Company

That night, a knock sounded on the door, waking the two people by the fire. They had fallen asleep on the armchair, Harry's newly discovered and favourite way to cuddle.

Setting Harry on the floor and stretching to remove the stiffness from his limbs, Severus opened the door.

Shocked, he found himself faced with a thoroughly drenched Petunia, tears streaming down her face and clutching a chubby 3-year-old to her.

At her feet were several bags. She looked exhausted, on the verge of physically falling apart.

A raspy voice one would expect from an elder person escaped her lips. "My sister told me long ago where you lived and I-" She took a deep breath, speaking through her sobs. "I took my son and left Vernon, but I have nowhere to go."

Severus didn't hesitate. He decided to show compassion and kindness to the woman and her child.

"Sit here in front of the fire and dry off, I'm going put on some tea and soup for you and your son and I'll find a place for you to sleep."

He picked up her bags, placing them near the armchair, which he guided her to. Walking into the kitchen and putting soup on the heat, he then went and dragged out a spare full-sized bed he had put up in the attic years ago, originally belonging to his sister.

He set them in the living room and put white Egyptian cotton sheets on it, along with a silky green blanket and two big pillows.

While Snape was fixing up the bed in the living room, Petunia was becoming drowsy from the sudden warmth.

Severus saw young Harry walk over, approaching their unexpected visitors. "Aunt Tunia?"

Petunia straightened herself and looked at the boy, in disbelief.

"Harry?"

She snatched him up and hugged him, crying again.

"Oh my god you're alright, I've missed you." she told the boy.

Harry hugged her back. "Aunt Tunia!"

They both just sat, holding each other close.

After a moment, fear clouded his expression. "What about uncle Verny?" he asked, voice a bit shaky.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore, I left him."

Harry didn't know what that meant and looked confused.

"He's gone Harry, I'm not going to live with him anymore." She explained further.

Harry nods, his three-year-old mind only registering that Vernon was no longer going to be around.

Severus approached, with bowls of soup for her and Dudley.

"Petunia, did your sister tell you the truth about Harry?" he asked casually.

She looked at him with a smile and nodded.

"She did, she told me when she first found out she was pregnant that he was your son."

Severus nodded. "Yes, he is mine. He must have enacted some kind of glamour charm to keep anyone else from knowing the truth." He paused for a moment, looking at her cautiously. "What made you leave Vernon?"

"I've wanted to ever since we had Dudley. I found out long ago that Dudley had magic abilities and I kept them secret for fear of what Vernon would do, as I never imagined to what extent he may go to. But then, Harry arrived and Vernon started abusing him. I tried to make him stop but then the abuse would turn on me and I feared for Dudley if Vernon found out. I was going to take them both and leave, but then you showed up." She finished.

Severus sat across from them, studying Petunia intently.

"So you never were involved in the abuse?" He asked.

Petunia shook her head, almost indignant. "No of course not, he's my sister's son. I loved my sister and I love my nephew."

Looking sideways, he noticed Dudley had fallen asleep.

He stood and gently lifted Dudley, putting him in the bed he had set up for him and his mother.

Petunia walked over to the full-sized bed, laying beside Dudley. She fell asleep, in the middle of soothingly stroking his hair.

Flicking off the lights, Severus carried Harry with him to the boy's room, where they each shared the bed.


End file.
